


Three Guesses

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [28]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Anne came to Richard's chamber to talk about her future but found him asleep in the bathtub. Eager to resolve her difficult circumstance, she went to wake him up - only ended up trapped in his arms.He would release her, if only she could guess what he'd want in return from helping her.And she would give into him, if only he could guess the nickname she was called back in Middleham.Based on the fairy tale "Rumpelstiltskin"





	Three Guesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thekingmakersdaughters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/gifts), [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



" _Come meet me at my chamber tonight. You shall find the answer you're looking for."_

Lady Anne Neville couldn't stop smiling after reading the note. She had found a new hope to relieve her from the current circumstance. Once she was the younger daughter of the most powerful nobleman in England. Now, she was a ward of George of Clarence and a daughter of a deceased traitor. She was a Lancastrian widow but also heiress to the Beauchamp fortune. In her heart, Anne wished that she could be released back to the North and settled in Middleham Castle with her share of the wealth. However, George would not allow it and no one in the court seemed to care or show much of sympathy.

Except for him.

Richard Duke of Gloucester.

It had been more than a year since she saw him. She knew she made the right choice by reaching out to him. Unlike others, he quickly responded. Now, her heart was full with hope, she quietly sneaked out of her chamber and went to his.

* * *

She went into his chamber and was shocked to find him asleep - in his bathtub.

Eager to be return to North, Anne disregarded the fact that he was completely naked in the tub and went to wake him up. 

"Richard!" She tapped him on the shoulder. His eyelids moved, or it seemed. "Richard!" She tapped him again. "Richard, you have to wake-"

Before she could finish, he abruptly stood up. Before her eyes, he stood tall with water dripping from his muscular body. Anne couldn't help to look down and saw his manhood, partially. Blushing, she managed to look away and muttered, "I beg you pardon, my Lord Richard. I didn't mean to disturb you. I will come back another time."

She was about to him, only to be pulled back by him.

Holding her against his body, he whispered, "What are your intentions?"

"You...you asked me to come to your chamber," she replied. "I assume you will help me."

"Help you," he said, playing with her braid. "What do you want me to help you with?"

"I want to return to North," she told him. "I don't want to live with George and Isabel anymore. All they want to see is that I join a nunnery so that they can inherit all my family's fortune. I am the heiress to this fortune as my sister. I am the King's loyal subject and I like to take my share of fortune and return to the North."

"You want to return to the North," he murmured with his arm around her tightened. "Where to be exact?"

"Middleham," she replied. "Richard, you lived there as well. I know your loyalty to the King and he trusts you more than anyone. Please, this is a moment where you can do a righteous thing."

"Tell me, what can you give me in return to help you?"

"In return?"

"What is there for me to gain in return to speak for you?" He asked.

"I...I..." She stuttered. "I can give you a portion of the fortune."

"That's will not satisfy me," he said, pulling the strings of her lace. 

"Then I will let you have the grandest castle in the North."

"That will not satisfy me either," he said.

"Can you let me go at least?" She asked, feeling him holding her too tight.

"No," he replied. "Not until you answered my question."

"Your question?"

"Yes, what is there for me to gain in return to speak for your cause?"

"I...I can't think of anything else."

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "An heir."

Anne gasped.

Richard released his arm but at the same time, her pulled her gown from her body along with her shift. Before she could react, he picked her up and threw her into the bath tub. Wiping her face, Anne was about to say something before she heard door knocks. She held her breath and hid under the water.

"My Lord," the servants came in with towels and nightshirt.

"You can leave them here," Richard informed them. "Also, bring some wine."

"Yes, my Lord."

After the servants left, Anne reemerged from the water. Her face was very red. Here she was, naked in the bathtub with him. When she was under the water, she saw his entire manhood. This was not what she intended or expected when she came to his chamber.

She was about to say something, but heard the door knocks again.

Quickly, she hid under the water surface again.

Keeping a straight face, Richard instructed the servants not to come in for rest of the night. The servants put the wine down and left. He rose from the tub and dried himself. He looked back and saw her trying to protect her modesty by crossing her arm and covering her feminine area. He went to the tub and pulled her up. Wrapped her in the towel, he picked her up and placed her in his bed. 

Anne tried to move away from him when he lied down next to her; but he stopped her. His strong arm went around her and with his other hand, he opened the towel and traced the curves of her body. 

"Richard, this is scandalous."

"Really? If we were to be caught, then you are guilty as I am, perhaps even more," he said while rubbing her nipple with his thumb pad.

"Richard, you cannot do this," she said. "I am a widow and I have my own right to choose my next husband."

"You want to wed again?" He questioned. "Let me get this straight: you want me to speak for your cause so that you can be a wealthy woman happily married to someone else and live in the North? You know that Ned had appointed me Lord of the North. I certainly would not be happy to see you marrying another man and living in the castle where I also call home."

"Fine, you can have half of the Middleham Castle."

"No, I told you what I want," he replied as his hand went down to her belly. 

"Richard!" Anne pulled away and sat up. "How dare you! I thought you are a righteous person! But you-"

"I what?" He sat up and pulled her back into his embrace. "I only want what my heart has desired for so long and what has been robbed from me." He rubbed her lips and gave her a full kiss. 

She lied on her back and was silent for a moment. Then she looked at him and said, "Richard, I'm not stupid and know what you want. You are one of the King's most trusted man and I know well that if I want to leave here and return to North, I have to rely on you. I am not against the idea of marrying you, but if you want to have me tonight, you must answer this riddle."

"What is it?" He asked, placed a few kisses on her breasts.

"Back in the North, they called me a name, showing their respect and affection," she began. "What is it? You have three guesses."

"Annie?" 

"No."

"Nan?"

"No."

"Is it..." He whispered his answer into her ear. Her eyes widened in response. He whispered the name in her ear again, parting her thighs. She gave him a nod and wrapped her legs around him as he rolled on top of her. Her body moved against his when he thrust into her. Her hands caressed his back, tracing every scar he gained from the battlefield. She bent her back and moaned as waves of pleasure consumed her. He whispered the name again. 

His body.

His touch.

His whisper.

It made her feel warm and protected.

* * *

When she came to, Richard was out of the bed, shirtless but in his breeches. He poured himself a goblet of red wine and asked her, "You want one too?"

She nodded and climbed out of the bed, wrapping herself in his bed sheet.

He sat near the balcony, feeling the breeze from the evening, and had her sit on his lap. 

"How did you know?" She asked, kissed him on the shoulder. "That name."

"I started it," he told her, much to her surprise. "Francis and I...I started as a joke and Francis started to use it and then I guess your nanny heard it...and it went from there."

"I miss Middleham," she said.

"So do I," he caressed her back. "Marry me, Anne. It will make you a royal duchess and Lady of the North."

"And I will give you heirs," she added, adjusting her position and unlaced his breeches.

"I think you need to head back before George realized that you have gone too long."

"No, I don't care, where we are or who's watching. I want feeling you right here, right now." 

She kissed him on the lips and raised her chin to let him kiss her on the neck. She could feel him inside her as he suckled her breast. Burying her face in his neck, she heard him whispering that affectionate nickname she had been called in the North.

* * *

_A year later_

Richard had fulfilled his words.

She was now back in the North, settling in Middleham Castle. The matter of Beauchamp fortune was resolved between Richard and George; and they - Anne and Richard - had gained a good share of it.

Holding a bundle in her arm, Anne smiled at Richard.

She had given him a son.

"Your son, Richard," she said.

He kissed her and then their baby. 

"He's perfect."

"What shall we name him?"

"Want to guess?" He said jokingly. "You have three guesses."

"Richard?"

"No."

"Edmund?"

"No."

"Edward," she said with some reluctance.

"Yes, Edward after the King," he said.

"Edward of Middleham," Anne muttered. "Your heir."

"No," he said. "Our son, a part of you and me."


End file.
